A Longa Carta
by Syd Oosaki
Summary: Ino desiste de lutar pelo amor de Gaara, então escreve uma carta contando seus sentimentos. Oneshot sobre como o medo e o orgulho podem acabar com um grande amor. Mandem reviews


Nota: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, meus nome é Syd e não Masashi Kishimoto, infelizmente. u_u

**.x.**

"Ei Gaara, daí onde você está, você consegue me ver? Ei será que você é feliz? Será que eu faço falta? Ei Gaara, ultimamente eu só tenho sonhado com você, você tem habitado em meus sonhos e, ao menos no meio das madrugadas, eu tenho sido feliz. Gaara, você já conseguiu me esquecer? Conseguiu esquecer do que me disse uma vez? Ei Gaara, eu lembro daquelas palavras, elas nunca sairão de meu coração, mas eu temo por isso, pois a cada dia que passa a tortura de te amar mais até do que a mim mesma, aumenta. Então, Gaara, o que será de mim?

Ei ouça-me ao menos uma vez, ouça-me chamando por seu nome, então venha. Ei Gaara, em meus sonhos você muda de idéia, vem ao meu encontro e me abraça. Porque em meus sonhos, teu beijo tem gosto doce e teu abraço é quente, assim como um coberto numa noite de inverno.

Gaara, que gosto tem o teu beijo? Será que o teu abraço é mesmo quente? Ei Gaara, algum dia você estará aqui pra secar minhas lágrimas? Gaara, por favor, tire isso de mim. Você consegue me ouvir gritando daí? Você consegue imaginar quão triste eu estou? Ei Gaara, o sol não quer aparecer mais, aqui é só inverno, cadê o seu abraço quente? Cadê?

Ei Gaara, você já me esqueceu? Já conseguiu se livrar de todo o amor que disse sentir por mim? Gaara tire isso de mim, eu imploro. Faça esse medo ir embora, faça essa agonia ir pra longe de mim, por favor, Gaara. Volte pra mim, venha e diga que me ama, por favor, venha ao meu encontro e então me beije. Eu simplesmente não posso mais fazer isso sozinha, eu não posso tirar essa tristeza que sobrevoa sobre mim como a nuvem negra sobrevoa pela cidade no meio do céu azul. Gaara, a dor está sendo insuportável, você já conseguiu curar a sua dor de não estar comigo? Aliás, Gaara, você realmente me amou? Gaara pode, por favor, responder as minhas perguntas? Consegue me ouvir chorando?

Será mesmo que eu vou te amar pra sempre? Será que aqui dentro de mim sempre será inverno? Será que eu vou viver pra sempre esperando um abraço seu? Ei Gaara, será que você já chorou por mim? Será que, quando eu olho pra lua cheia, você olha também? Você espera que eu corra atrás de você, Gaara? Ou será que eu não sou boa o bastante? Ei Gaara, será que algum dia essas perguntas serão respondidas ou simplesmente ficarão pairando pelo ar como as folhas que caem das árvores no outono? Gaara, meu coração está dilacerado, será que você conseguiu achar um pedaço dele? Se achar, você pode, por favor, devolve-lo pra mim? Gaara, quando eu te verei? Será que eu nunca poderei ver o teu sorriso? Será que eu ficarei o resto da minha vida ansiando pra ver aquele sorriso que, há muito tempo, eu espero pra ver? Gaara, ao menos um vez, algum dia você me beijará? Você estará comigo nos bons e maus momentos?

Cadê você Gaara? Onde está você? Por favor, diga onde está, pare de se esconder. Não diga que me ame se não ama, por favor. A tristeza de ter que acordar todo o dia e saber que você não estará lá é insuportável. Ei Gaara, daí onde você está, você consegue me ver...?

Coisas assim acontecem o tempo todo, não é? Coisas assim realmente acontecem o tempo todo. Coisas, que esperamos com todas forças do nossos corações, não dão certo. A grande questão é se alguém, no final das contas, tem culpa ou se simplesmente as coisas ficam como tem que ficar; assim, sem explicação. Gaara, meu coração está apertado agora, mas não estou incomodada com isso, estranho, não é? Porque eu acho que essa dor já se tornou parte de mim, como um hábito de escovar os dentes todo o dia, sabe? Acho que me acostumei, estranho demais.

Daí onde você está, eu não consigo ver se você está feliz ou triste, não sei, simplesmente não sei se está feliz ou não. Mas não acho que esteja triste, também não sei se está feliz. Não faço idéia, sabe? Entender você se tornou o meu maior desafio, mas no final de tudo, eu não consegui te desvendar, saber o que se passa na sua cabeça ou em seu coração. Acho que tudo fora rápido demais pra ficar alguma coisa realmente marcada em seu coração, mas acho que pra mim... Deus, eu sinto que isso não sairá mais.

Me tirou tudo, sabe? Tirou-me o ânimo, tirou-me a felicidade e nem ao menos me deixou lembranças concretas pra lembrar, mas não posso te odiar, não é? Isso é contra as regras do amor, por mais triste que ele seja. Isso é triste, Gaara, isso dói. Isso machuca demais. A tortura é grande e eu não sei o que fazer mais com isso, eu tento te esquecer, mas isso não sai, simplesmente está grudado e eu não sei mais o que fazer pra tirar. Ou não sei o que fazer pra querer tirar, não sei, acho que estou sendo contraditória, não é? Mas é, talvez seja eu que não quero tirar isso de mim, talvez eu tenha medo de me sentir vazia depois, talvez eu simplesmente tenha medo de ficar triste e vazia depois de tirar esse sentimento de mim. Quem sabe?

Queria saber se realmente me amou, queria saber se eu realmente entrei no seu coração. Mas isso só Deus sabe, porque é isso: fico o dia inteiro tentando entender ou ter alguma certeza se você me amou ou não. Triste não é? Ei, você sente pena de mim? Espero que não, de verdade. Porque sabe, não quero pena, acho que te amo demais e não quero ser tratada como uma coitada que só sabe sofrer, mas acho que isso é impossível já que é isso que eu faço direto, sofro demais por não estar com você. Mas sofro mais pelo fato de me sentir a culpada por tudo, essa é a grande a verdade. Acho que a culpa fora minha: você tentou me proteger e o 'nós' não se concretizou por minha fragilidade. Sinto muito, desculpe por eu ser tão frágil assim, eu queria ser mais forte, mas não posso, queria poder te feito me amar de verdade, mas não pude. Queria te fazer se sentir seguro assim como eu me sentia quando falava com você. Queria me tornar importante pra você como você se tornou pra mim, sabe? Mas não pude, então eu me tornei frágil demais. Então acho que a culpa fora minha, me desculpe.

Me sinto cansada e acho que essa é a verdade. Cansei de me ver triste todo o dia, cansei de pegar inúmeras vezes no telefone querendo te ligar, mas não conseguir. Cansei de ser fraca, Gaara. Cansei de ser tão dependente de você. Cansei. Estou tão cansada que mal posso ir em frente, mal posso dar mais um passo, você consegue me entender? Acho que você lê essas coisas e se sente mal, não sei se você se sente arrependido por não estar comigo, mas acho que se sente mal. Desculpa de novo, mas acho que você deve saber como eu me sinto. Mas as palavras, Gaara, as palavras não são suficientes e então eu sinto como se estivesse escrevendo no ar e as palavras não marcam, não fazem você saber... Tudo que eu queria era poder te olhar ao menos uma vez e te dizer o que eu preciso, queria poder olhar nos seus olhos e te fazer entender como eu me sinto, mas não acho que você entenda. E, no final das contas, meu coração ainda acha que deve insistir um pouco mais, mas já é hora de ir embora, não é? Já é hora de voltar ao que eu era, deixar de ser tão frágil e me tornar forte. Já é hora de superar o inverno, é hora de parar de esperar que você me traga um coberto pra me esquentar e procurar eu mesma.

É, estar aqui por você não foi de graça, não é? Eu tive que pagar um preço, e acho que me arrependo, e não acho que tenha valido a pena, porque não sei mais se você é um cara pra mim. Então aos poucos esse amor vai definhando e morrendo, vai se tornando amargo e triste. Aos poucos, isso será só uma sombra do que, algum dia, fora alegre e puro. E tenho medo de que quando esse amor morrer, eu me torne amarga, eu me torne mais triste ainda. E, Gaara, tantas lágrimas já não são suficientes?"

Depois de ler aquilo, uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Gaara. Agora perdera Ino para sempre. Seu orgulho e medo afastaram ela dele. Agora nada podia ser feito, apenas devia conviver com aquilo. Seu coração doíam, seu futuro era negro e incerto, mas havia de se acostumar...

**.x.**

"What am I supposed to want now? What am I supposed to do?  
Did you really think I wouldn't see this through?  
Tell me I should stick around for you. Tell me I could have it all  
And still I'm too tired to care and I gotta go"

**Stone Sour**


End file.
